borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Subconscious
Subconscious is a bizarre region in Claptastic Voyage representing Claptrap's subconscious. The level is very disjointed and strange, with disconnected blocky islands floating in a bright haze, and a visual filter while in Subconscious makes the visuals oversaturated. Various actions in the level (including merely exploring it for the first time) will cause Claptrap's recollections and emotions to become either audible or visible. There are also various ECHO Recorders found throughout the level. Many feature silly stories ostensibly narrated by Janey Springs, mostly casting Claptrap as the hero in various exciting exploits. One is left by 5H4D0W-TP himself, detailing his plans for the H-Source. These ECHOs do not contribute to any challenge, achievement, or mission -- they are merely present for background flavor. Points of Interest The Subconscious This is the first area that the Vault Hunters encounter, and is mostly unremarkable except for the pervasive weird geometry of the area. The area's two-way Fast Travel station is here, as is the exit back to The Nexus and a few Vending Machines. Chimera Island This area features several strange visions into Claptrap's state of mind, including Claptrap swinging on a tire swing and an area full of teddy bears and children's alphabet toy blocks. A gigantic module labelled "VaultHunter.exe" leads deeper into Claptrap's Sub-Subconscious (specifically into the Insertion Shard area) is blocked off by a Deletion Field initially, so the Vault Hunters have to side track to rescue Hope and Self Esteem to open it. Initially the area is free of enemies, but once the Vault Hunters start looking for Hope and Self Esteem, the area will be protected by Insecurity and Clapdogs. Triplex Isles Triplex Isles are three floating islands reachable by jump pads and regular jumping, protected by Insecurity and Clapdogs. Think Tank This is a small underwater area reminiscent of a fish tank, where Patricia Tannis and Gladstone Katoa are found, as fish with human heads. The mission The Temple of Boom is picked up from Tannis. Temple of Boom This is the main location for the mission The Temple of Boom, where Claptrap's Original Design Document is found, and PR0T0-TP makes a brief appearance. Terrorhead Gorge This area features a gigantic bobblehead version of Handsome Jack, and is where the Vault Hunters must rescue Hope and Self Esteem. During the mission END OF LINE, it is revealed that Claptrap's internal representation of Handsome Jack has corrupted Hope and Self Esteem into Despair and Self-Loathing, large Skag-like enemies who must be defeated. Insertion Shard This is the area immediately behind the Deletion Fields, which Hope and Self Esteem break open once rescued. It is here that 5H4D0W-TP reveals that he had been assuming Claptrap's Consciousness's form to fool the Vault Hunters, and uses Hope and Self Esteem to burrow deeper into Claptrap's mind. He leaves behind a large pit leading down into the Sub-Subconscious. Sub-Subconscious The Sub-Subconscious area is very heavily influenced by M. C. Escher, with rooms whose "floors" are actually on the walls or ceiling, based on the thankfully-invarying gravity of the area. To aid in the surreal nature of the Escher-like rooms, waterfalls and pools of water are often featured, their water pooling on ceilings or walls. The whole area is defended by Bugs, Glitches, and Viruses, under 5H4D0W-TP's direction. A one-way Fast Travel station is located here. Deception Hall 5H4D0W-TP waits for the Vault Hunters at the beginning of this area, but as they approach, he causes the hallway to magically extend, stairs to appear, and paths close. Once his first few tricks are expended, though, the area remains constant, and subsequent visits to the area will have it still in its "final" state. Subliminal Plaza This is a large, cavernous area protected by powerful Glitches, primarily. This is where the missions A Deadlier Game and The Sum of Some Fears can be picked up. The route through to the next area of the map involves an optical illusion to make a hallway appear as if it's shrinking. T.K. Baha's Shack This area is acceptable once The Sum of Some Fears is accepted, and features a representation of T.K. Baha's shack. It is the central area for that mission. Penland Heights This is the final area of Subconscious, and like Subliminial Plaza is a rather cavernous area patolled by all manner of software enemies. Jump Pads must be used to reach the exit of the level, leading to The Cortex. Inhabitants Allies *Claptrap's Consciousness *Hope and Self Esteem *5H4D0W-TP *Patricia Tannis *Gladstone Katoa *The Sponx (also an enemy) *PR0T0-TP *B4D-TP *Jack-in-the-Box *T.K. Baha *Marian Common Enemies *Insecurity / Clapdogs *Bugs *Viruses *Glitches Notable Enemies *Despair and Self-Loathing *The Sponx Challenges *A Bubble for your Thoughts *Bubble, Bubble, Soil and Rubble *Finders Creepers *Cult of the Vault Missions *The Temple of Boom *A Deadlier Game *The Sum of Some Fears Media Subconscious CoV Guide Subconscious Weapon Chests Guide ru:Подсознание